


The Nobleman's Bargin

by fireface



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, Original Work, initial non-con then consent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireface/pseuds/fireface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your auntie can't pay a loan, you agree to do what a nobleman wants. But maybe it won't be as bad as you initially suspect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nobleman's Bargin

You are walking around your auntie's magic shop during close-of-business, taking inventory while she deals with a ritzy looking man wearing a long dark blue coat. You aren't paid the best and business is slow, but you like helping her out. 

You can't help but overhear her plea to the visitor: "I promise I'll pay you back. Business is slow, but if you just give me a little more time..."

You turn around, worried about this. She's facing a tall, dark-eyed man with his muscular arms folded. His long black hair is pulled back with a dark blue ribbon. He growls, "You've stalled long enough. If you can't pay with money, you need to find some way to keep us happy."

You stomp forward, standing between your aunt and the nobleman. You look straight up into his dark gray eyes. "What's this about?"

He looks down, studying you. You feel ashamed to feel a light blush warm your face as you think that he'd be pretty cute if he weren't hassling your aunt for money. Then he turns to your aunt. "I will cover the rest if you cast a spell for me. And if you lend me /her/ for tonight's ball."

"I most certainly will not!" She yelps, tears running down her face.

"Auntie," You say, turning to her. "It's just a ball."

"You don't understand, child!" She sobs. "He doesn't just want you as his date! He's going to ask me to put the garter on you!"

You feel the blood rush out of your face--the garter. It's definitely a black market item, one of the enchantments that she doesn't sell to anyone but a close-knit group of regulars. The garter in particular is known for indicating that a promise has been made, and cannot be taken off until the promise is fulfilled. But you know you can solve one very big problem for your aunt. You reassure your auntie that you will be fine, then you turn to the man and say "Deal." 

Still a little upset, she goes to the backroom and comes back with the garter. It's white and lacy and actually realy beautiful. She murmurs a few words under her breathe and hands it to the man. You notice that his stern face never changes as he turns from her and faces you. You lift up your dress, exposing your bare leg, and say "Get on with it."

His warm large hands slide the lace over your right ankle and up to the middle of your thigh, a few inches below your bloomers' cream-colored ruffles. You blush, despite yourself. You're not looking forward to socializing with stuffy nobles over the next few hours, but something about this garter is just /really/ hot. Maybe it's his strong hands, or his gray eyes, or his deep voice. You let out a deep breathe and remind yourself that you need to get through this for your aunt. Then you realize the nobleman is staring directly into your eyes, his stoic expression unchanging. "Well, come along," he says curtly, and you are surprised to feel your body stand up and follow. 

As you leave the shop you turn around and face your auntie. "Auntie, I'll be fine!" You promise and she sniffles.

"You really care for her," the nobleman says as you walk down a cobblestone alley. 

You glare at him. He's attractive, but he's still shaking down your old aunt for money. "Yeah, why else would I go to some stuffy ball? Where is this thing anyway?"

"I don't care for these types of things either. And before we go, we need to change you out of these clothes," he says matter-of-factly.

It's true. Your brown jumper is great for counting spellbooks but not really mixing with ritzy people. "I don't have anything else," you admit.

"That's why we're going here," he says as he pulls open the door of a shop you've never really noticed before. 

You expect a shop for over-the-top, show-off-y gowns but you're surprised--everything here is kind of... black. and slinky. Definitely more tight-fitting than what you normally wear. 

The merchant comes forward, looks you up and down, and pulls some red and black dresses off the wall. "Try these on," he says as he hands them to you, then bows and gestures to a dressing room behind a violet curtain. The nobleman nods, indicating for you to go forward.

You walk in and pull the curtain behind you. You set the dresses in front of you, feeling warm and kind of overwhelmed. All of these are a *lot* tighter than what you're used to. You pull off your dress over your head. You're wearing nothing but your bloomers, your bra and the garter. You bite your lip and slide off the bra and your bloomers--you know the bra won't look right with these dresses, and you love your comfy bloomers but they're way too poofy for anything sold /here/. You pick up a black dress that doesn't look like it will be too bad and slide it on.

When you look in the mirror, you barely recognize yourself. The long black dress hugs your curves perfectly, with a deep v-neck that flatters your breasts. You push the curtain aside and step out of the room. The tall nobleman is leaning against the wall. His dark gray eyes glitter and you're sure you must be imagining the shy blush on his face. It matches yours.

"Will this be all?" the merchant asks. 

"Yes," he answers gruffly, putting down a bag of coins and you walk out, your hands on his arm. You're surprised that a horse-drawn carriage is waiting outside. You both step into the carriage and he sits down, folding his arms and looking out the window.

You draw the curtains closed on the window on your side of the carriage. "I don't care for balls," you say. You tell yourself you're doing this because you want to save your auntie's shop, and also you really don't feel up to rich people daycare for a few hours.

He looks up at you as you close the curtains on his side. "Maybe there's somewhere else we would both rather be," you coo. Then you place your hands on his firm chest and start to kiss down the side of his cheeks. 

He lets out a long breathe and his hands rest around your waist, then move down your hips. "Horseman, go through the woods," he calls, and you grin, knowing he's getting you both some privacy.

You share a kiss on the lips, then deepen for a french kiss and straddle his lap. You feel the hardness between his legs and start to grind. Both of you let out a moan as he pulls the straps of your dress down, exposing your breasts and your diamond-hard nipples. He takes one in his mouth as you feel up his muscular arms and lay more kisses across his head. You undo the ribbon behind his head, and his long black hair cascades across his shoulders. He looks up, and you swear you see vulnerability in his eyes. 

Then you pull the coat down his arms and tug on the bottom of his shirt. "Take this off," you say. He pulls it over his head, showing off his muscled chest and abs, then gets to work undoing his belt. You slide off your dress, lower his pants, and take his girth within your mouth. It feels warm and amazing and you are surprised that you're dripping wet. He gently puts a hand on your shoulder and you stop. "Lay down," he says gruffly.

Ecstatic, you lay down, wearing nothing but the white garter across your leg. He's managed to strip down to his white knee socks. He lays surprisingly tender kisses down your hip, then begins to lap up your juice. A finger, then two fingers slide into you, and you hold a hand over your mouth to quiet an invigorated moan. You're thrilled to feel something gently poking on your other hole too, providing a delicious feeling.

"I'm ready," you breathe, and he surfaces to kiss you on the lips. You throw your arms around his muscled shoulders and look into his eyes as his girth fills you, pumping slowly at first then hard and fast. God, this feels so good. You moan, scratch up his back, and bite across his strong neck before you finally cum. Then he closes his eyes and you feel him inside you. You both breathe heavily, holding each other as you bask in the afterglow. 

"That was better than a ball, I think," you grin slyly. He looks down, blushing, and slides the garter off your thigh. You have won.


End file.
